This Can't Get Any Better
by FairyTailReader13
Summary: Luna and the rest of the gang are playing truth or dare. What will happen to Nash? Who is Gale's crush? And who does Luna like? (Sorry if this is crappy, it just came into my head and I HAD to get it down on paper, or computer.lol) Rated T for language


**OMG! I know right?! I'm shipping the children of Natsu dragneel x Lucy heartfilia and Gray Fullbuster x Juvia Lockser! So here's a short one-shot fanfic! Sorry if it's horrible**

 **Luna's POV**

It was a cold day in Magnolia. My salmon hair swaying with the wind left and right, I wait to hear a sound or a crack, but nothing comes. We are currently playing truth or dare with my brother Nash, Storm, Gale, Nova, Rin, Sylvia and Reiki. I was dared to plat hide and seek with my brother.

Why don't I tell you a bit about myself before I share what we are doing, and about the others? I'm a Dragon slayer but I LOVE to write. My bro is also a dragon slayer but he is more into my dad side than my mom's. Storm is an Ice/water maker mage, he likes eating snow cones, he has his stripping habit of his father and his body can turn into water. Rin and Sylvia are twins they both are water mages but they can turn their bodies into ice. Gale is a Dragon slayer like his dad; he likes to read like his mom. Nova is ALSO a Dragon slayer/ Take-over mage. (Sorry there are so many Dragon slayer descendants ;)) Reiki can change armor like his mom.

Anyway back to reality. I hear a crunch of a stick and sniff the air to check anything. _Come on where are you idiot?_ . . . _3\. 2. 1._ I turn and grab him by his vest and slam him into the ground doing an 'Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon' he gets knocked out by how much force I used.

I carry him back to the house we are playing at and toss him into the couch. Everyone looks at me with awed expressions. "What?" I ask

"First, you beat your record, Second, YOU KNCKED HIM OUT?! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE WANTED TO DO THAT!?" Storm shout's at me.

"First, good, second, OF COUARS I KNOCKED HIM OUT, I'M BETTER THAN HIM AND DON'T YELL AT ME!" I shout back at him making the house rumble.

"STU-NA! PERFECT!" Nova squeals I have to cover my ears.

I sit back down and look at who I'm going to pick next. "Gale, Truth or Dare?"

"D" he says back.

I look at him with a devilish smirk. Everyone knows that isn't a good smirk. "I dare you to grow some and kiss your crush" I say like nothing. We all know who he likes, besides who he likes.

He turns pink and gets up and kisses Nova on the cheek.

"Ah, ah, kiss on the lips you idiot" I say.

He kisses her and the second he does the place gets heated up and there kissing with passion.

"GET A ROOM!" We all yell in unison.

They stop and turn pink. They put Auntie Erza's hair to shame with how red they are.

"Nash, T or . . ." He says but then remembers he is unconscious. "Damn you Luna." He says while giving me a death glare. I just smile innocently like I never did any harm to him. "Luna, T or D?" he asks me.

"Will you give others a chance too?" I ask him. He just waits expectantly for my answer. "Fine, D"

"I dare you to . . . . turn off the lights and sneak up on the person you like and whisper in there ear to follow them and then take them to the bedroom and have seven minutes in heaven with them. You only have 30 seconds to find you're crush. 3. 2. 1. GO!" _Didn't know he was the romantic type._ We stare at him wide eyed.

I get up and turn off the lights. I sneak up quietly while blushing a dark crimson red; I'm seriously lightheaded from all the blood in my face. I sneak up behind Storm and take his hand. "Follow me" I whisper, little did I know that sounded seductive. We head into my bedroom which is blue and pink with a queen sized bed a desk and a dresser, plain.

He stares at me with a warm smile then leans in and brushes his lips with mine. Right before I was able to respond he pulled back, teasing me. All of a sudden he ends-up on top of me and I'm bellow him. He leans again and we catch each other's lips in one. They move in sync, he holds both of my hands above my head with one hand, while the others lay on my waist. He moves his mouth to my jaw line and slowing moves down while leaving soft kisses trailing with him. I can't manage to hold back the moan I have held back. He stops and stares at me with a knowing smirk. Just before anything else happened the timer went off for the seven minutes. I growl and get up walking behind Storm. He sits back down and fixes his hair while I stand by the light, I also fixed my hair.

Once I turned on the lights no one was there. _WHAT IN THE WORLD! THEY DID THAT ON PURPOSE?!_ Storm was thinking the same thing. He gets up and walks to me.

"So, why did you pick me?" he asks while blushing a little.

"B-because. . .I l-like you. A lot." I say while blushing a darker red.

He moves and puts his foot behind mine while pinning me to the wall. All of a sudden his lips are on mine. Our lips move in sync again. He asks for entrance and I let him in. He won the battle, his tounge is exploring my mouth. We both pull back to catch our breath. I run my hand in his hair felling how soft it is.

"Well, I really like you to" _HE CONFESSED TO ME!_

Once he finished saying that everybody jumped out and tackled us. _So they were hiding?! I'm so going to kick there asses._

As if reading my mind Storm jumped out and started fighting with Nash, Reiki and Gale while I handled the rest.

After all that was done everybody but Storm and I were unharmed and conscious. We stare at each other and burst out in laughter. We leave the house and sit right in front of the water watching the sunset. He puts his arm around me and I lean into him. Five words rang into my head right at that moment.

 _This can't get any better._


End file.
